Obsession
by kazukarin
Summary: They met at a vending machine that sold soup in a can. It was that awkward incident that triggered their obsession for each other, plus her obsession for soup


Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Gakuen Alice. I do own, though, the plot, Ai, and Rin, and all the freaking, commas, that, I've been putting. ^_^

A/N: This fic is dedicated to my dear Rin 3 Happy B-day sweetie hope u liked this random shit and it makes u laugh a bit xD

* * *

_" Hyuga!" I looked up shocked from the floor as Persona, my P.E. teacher, yelled as he stomped to where I lay._

_I winced once he stopped near me and glared. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed at me._

_I smiled sheepishly "Nothing…?"_

"_EXACTLY!" he yelled annoyed. " You. Are. Doing. nothing! You can't just freeze when the ball is about to hit you!" _

_I stood up from the floor, dusted myself and stared at him as he continued to yell._

"_What if the ball hits you on your head with that speed?"_

"_Then I would have a very annoying headache," I replied annoyed_

"_Don't outsmart me, Hyuga!"_

_I glared at him. "If you hate how bad I am at football, why do you want me in your team? I'm not my brother so you know," I hissed at him as I took my bag and left the field._

_Stomping towards the school building, I muttered to myself what a jerk Persona was and how I would murder him with different creative methods._

_I stopped that line of thoughts when I heard someone chuckle. Looking around I noticed a gray haired guy with green eyes, looking at me with a small smile on his face. _

_Annoyed, I stomped towards him and glared as he stared back at me, still with that creepy smile. _

"_Why are you laughing!" I demanded. He raised an eyebrow as he put a coin into the vending machine he was standing in line for._

_I looked at the machine for a moment and wrinkled my nose in disgust as I noticed all the cans of soup in line. I don't like them, I think they taste disgusting._

_I saw him press a button and a reddish can with the word 'Spicy' in huge bold letters dropped from the third row into the compartment. He bent over and took the can, looking at me amused._

"_How can I not laugh? You were muttering about how you would kill Persona with a spoon. Not to offend you or anything, but that's kind of lame." He answered me smoothly as he opened the can of soup._

"_You were laughing because of that? That's stupid," I muttered as I stared at him drinking a bit of his soup._

"_Tell that to the one who wants to kill someone with a spoon," he answered amused._

_I frowned, blushing. "Jerk."_

_He nodded seriously. "I get that a lot."_

_I opened my mouth to reply to that when my stomach beat me to it and made a loud grumbling noise._

_Blushing, I looked to the other side when I saw him raise an eyebrow, smirking. "Forget it!" I hissed as I turned around._

"_Wait!" I rolled my eyes, annoyed, as I looked at my wrist. "Do you mind?"_

_He let go of my wrist and looked to his side. For a moment I thought he was blushing but shook that thought away when he offered me his half eaten can of soup. I stared at the offered can in disgust, wrinkling my nose. I looked at him. "Uh… thanks, but no thanks. I don't like this."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Have you tried it before?"_

_I looked at my feet and uncomfortably answered, "No…"_

"_Try it then." He pushed the can in my hand and took another quarter out._

"_But it looks so disgusting," I muttered as I took the can closer to my mouth._

"_Just try it and stop complaining."_

_I frowned. "But you already drank from it; it has your saliva all over it."_

_He looked at me with a "So?" expression, so I took a hesitant sip and said, "It's not that bad…" _

_The guy stared at me, sipping another bit of the soup when he replied. "You can think of it as an indirect kiss, plus the spicy flavor," he answered smirking. I spat out the whole gulp I had taken and stared at him with wide eyes and a red face. I can't believe he would say something so embarrassing!_

"_Liked it?" he asked amused._

"_That isn't funny."_

"_Awww… I was trying to help you; after all, you WERE hungry," he said as he opened the can he had bought from the machine._

"_You're annoying," I muttered as I stared at the can he gave me._

"_And you," he bent forward and stared at my eyes, "are really cute," he whispered._

_My eyes widened and I blushed heavily. "I, uh…" He took a step back, smirking, and turned around._

"_Hey!" I stuttered and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow._

"

_What's your name?" I asked shyly _

_I saw him grin. "Youichi Hijiri," he answered._

_I looked at the can he gave me when I felt a hand hold my chin and raise it a bit. "Remember me now, wont you? Aoi-chan," he said playfully as he kissed my cheek and turned around again._

_I blushed as I stared at him waving and walking away._

"You've told me that thousands of times, Aoi-chan!" whined Ai Wakamiya, my best friend.

She huffed as she tied her long wavy blonde hair and black highlights in a high ponytail. "You also told me that the reason we became friends was because my eyes were like his!" she hissed as her bright green eyes glared at me playfully.

I grinned. "What can I say?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up from our desk. "That was three years ago, Aoi! Deal with it! He is not coming back!"

I rolled my eyes and also stood up from our desk. "You make it sound like I'm in love with him or something."

Ai walked to the door with me. "You are! And if you aren't, then you have a really huge problem!"

I scoffed then turned the corner and saw the vending machine. Smiling to myself I took a quarter out of my skirt pocket and bought a spicy can of soup. Sighing happily, I looked at Ai who was staring at me, smirking.

"What?" I asked as I took a sip from my can.

"You say you don't have a problem, but you can't go a week without a can of spicy soup!"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I can."

She stared at me challengingly. "Prove it."

"What do I win of it?"

Ai put on a thoughtful face. "Hmm… I'll buy you lunch for a week?"

I stared at her. "No."

She pouted. "Why not?"

"Cause I say so."

"You sure you are not obsessed?"

I grinned. "Nope!"

"Hmmm… Alright! How about…" She looked at me with a freaky grin and I gulped. "How about I buy you that ninja kit you've been drooling for a while now?"

I put a thoughtful face. I didn't have a soup obsession, I'm sure. And it was only for a week, and then I would get that awesome ninja kit… "You got a deal!" I answered her with shiny eyes. That kit is so mine!

* * *

"Hijiri! Answer the question!"

I looked up from the book I was 'reading' and stared at Mr. Confetti.

No joke, that was his last name.

Loly Confetti.

And some people say that his actual name is Lol Confetti Worms. I don't believe that crap though.

He was my math teacher, and I had no idea what he just asked me to answer. "3?"

He glared at me in pure annoyance. "How can 3 minus 3 be 3!"

Oh… That's what he asked… Tsk, how annoying… At least I got a number right.

"Detention, after school!"

A girl sitting beside me raised her hand and pushed her glasses a bit. "Mr. Confetti." I saw his eye twitch. "If I am correct, you can't put give detention to a student just because he answered wrong. If it were so, then all the students you asked a question would need detention if they got it wrong and you wouldn't be qualified as a good teacher."

I hid my amusement as I saw a small smirk appear on the girl's mouth.

Looking at Confetti, he glared at me momentarily and nodded his head. "Just to be expected from you, Miss Britilure, knowing all our rules and defending the students' right. I still think you should be the council's new president."

She sat back down on her seat and pushed her black hair back as she stared at the teacher. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in that position," she answered smoothly as the bell rang and we all stood up hurriedly and left.

I walked outside and sat under a tree while waiting for my friend. I chuckled lowly to myself. "I can't believe she lied like that just so she wouldn't stay for detention."

"For your information, I hate that place and it's quite annoying, waiting for your lazy ass to finish whatever Jinno gives you."

I looked behind me and saw Rin Britilure, my best friend, staring annoyingly at me. "I can't believe you couldn't answer such a stupid question!" she huffed as she sat beside me.

I smirked at her. "And I can't believe the nerd of the school is sitting beside me so openly." She scoffed and glared at me. Her hidden brown eyes shined with mischief as she stared at me.

She was really beautiful, her black hair with those weird brown highlights - why would one do dark highlights with dark hair? She really was something else, with her long hair always tied up at school but let loose the rest of the time.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

I stared at her eyes and smile softly. "Your beauty."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Right…"

"You never do fall for my charms, do you?"

She looked at me, grinning. "Nope! That's why we're friends!"

I stared at the sky and smiled softly. "Yeah…"

"So! You were spacing out on class, like always; what were you thinking?"

"Her."

She looked at me and chuckled. "Such a lovesick fool."

I frowned. "Shut up!"

"Three years," she said in a sing song voice. "What are you doing this weekend?"

I looked at her and smile. "I'm visiting my cousin."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

I shrugged.

"Excited?"

Smirking, I looked at her. "What do you think?"

We both chuckled.

* * *

"I NEED SOUP!" I whined as I walked out of the lunch room.

"NINJA KIT!" I heard someone yell and I whined again.

"Aoi! The deal was 7 days! You're barely on the fourth!" Ai said, amused as she walked besides me.

"But I missed the spicy and watery flavor!" I whined again as I stared at the vending machine adoringly.

"I don't care! A deal is a deal!" Ai said triumphantly.

I looked at her, then at the machine. NO! ..! But I want one… I sniffed and looked at Ai dramatically. "The souuuuuuuuuup!"

"Not gonna work." I huffed and crossed my arms.

If only I could cook some… Oh wait! THAT'S IT! "AI!"

She jumped as she looked at me alarmed. "WHAT!"

I frowned. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NUH-UH"

"YESH YOU DISH!"

I stared at her. "DISH!"

She looked at me with a WTF face.

"I mean! The deal was only meant for can soup, right?"

She nodded at me uncertain and I cheered.

It was time to visit a dear 'ol friend of mine…

* * *

"HOTARU!" I yelled as I burst into her house, throwing my shoes somewhere and running to find her.

"HOTARU! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU?" I yelled as I ran down the stairs for a second time in three minutes and ran into the kitchen once again.

"How noisy…" My head whipped around as I saw Hotaru walking out of the office and into the kitchen.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Aoi?"

I stared at her with big puppy eyes. "I need a favor."

"No."

I kept staring at her with my big puppy eyes. Mikan told me once she was a sucker for this look.

She sighed and stared at me annoyed. "It's going to cost you."

I jump happily and nodded clapping.

"You shouldn't hang out to much with the idiot," she muttered as she stared at me emotionlessly.

I stared at her back smiling goofily. "Hotaru~"

"Tell me already. Time is money and you are wasting my time, which means I'm losing money."

I pouted. "So mean…" But then I smiled. "I want you to cook some soup for me!" I said.

Hotaru still looked the same but I could feel the annoyed aura around her.

"Why did you come to me? Anna, Nonoko and even Mikan can cook for you. I'm a very busy person, leave," she said as she stood up and started walking out of the kitchen.

"NOOO!" I yelled as I jump over her and held onto her leg. "Anna was busy with finals! Nonoko was at Yuu's and it's so far! And Mikan well… she was at MY house…"

Hotaru looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Couldn't she cook for you?"

I blushed. "I was going to ask but then I heard a 'No you didn't', then a squeal. And after that I heard a moan and some banging noises so I refrained from asking her and left the house as quickly as I could," I said hurriedly.

Hotaru looked disgustingly at me and I raised my hands in defense. "You asked!"

She grumbled something under her breath and walked back into the kitchen. "You owe me big time. Why do you want soup anyway? Don't you usually buy it or something?" she muttered as she took the materials needed to cook and put everything on the stove.

I nodded. "Yeah but I made a bet with Ai where I can't eat can soup for a week! And I feel like I need some soup so here I am!"

I heard Hotaru sigh and say something about idiots and bets but I could care less. I was actually trying not to shift on my seat as Hotaru kept throwing ingredients into the pot. I don't really remember but usually soup doesn't have…butter, now does it?

Hotaru stopped throwing things into the pot and looked at me uncertainly.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head and was about to say something when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I stood up from the table and ran to the living room and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Aoi?"

I stared at the phone confused. "Yeah?"

"It's Ruka."

"OH! Hi Ruka! How are you?"

He hummed something on the phone and then the doorbell of his house rang.

"Uh… Aoi? Can you tell Hotaru to call me?"

I hummed in response and hang up.

Walking back to the kitchen I stared in horror as the soup Hotaru made turned into a sickly green color and started bubbling like those weird potions on TV.

"Uh… Hotaru?" She looked at me annoyed. "Uh… Ruka called? He said to call him when you can."

She nodded and turned around again. I could feel myself turning the color of the soup; I don't think I could even call it a soup.

"Is that edible?" I asked myself lowly.

I saw Hotaru's hand twitch and gulped.

"Maybe Ruka should come over and cook," I heard her mutter and I grinned in satisfaction as she walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room to talk to Ruka.

I stared at the pot for a while, it was turning into a really nasty color… and the smell was awful and — "Oh shit! HOTARU I THINK IT'S BURNING!"

I looked behind me frantically. "HOTARU IT'S BURNING! HOTARU! HOTARU!"

Running out of the kitchen I yelled at the top of my lungs. "IT'S BURNING! DO SOMETHING! HOTARU!"

I looked behind me to find Hotaru standing by the stove and glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly. "It was burning…"

"Why didn't you turn the stove off?" she asked icily as she opened one of the kitchen windows.

I froze on my steps. Why didn't I think of that!

Hotaru looked at me and shook her head. "Stop hanging with Mikan, it's affecting your brain."

Smiling sheepishly I walked near the stove and stared at the black thing that once was supposed to be my green soup. I shivered and thanked whatever was out there that had made the thing burn. Who knows what would happen if Hotaru had made me eat that green icky thing.

Oh wow… I just said icky.

Hotaru stared at me annoyed for, what I thought was, an eternity, before the doorbell rang.

Wanting to get out of her stare I rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room where the entrance was. Opening it I came face to face with shiny blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"RUKA!" I jump on him and hugged him tightly as he chuckled and walked inside, with me still on him.

"It's been so long! How is College?" I saw him frown and I smiled. "That bad?"

He shook his head. "Just… a bit complicated."

I raised an eyebrow amused. "Fan girls?"

He nodded tightly and I laughed as we walked into the kitchen to see Hotaru smirking ever so slightly and holding out a pink apron with bunny prints.

I chuckled as I looked at Ruka smiling tightly. "Hotaru…"

I sat on the corner of the table as Hotaru and Ruka talked, more like Ruka tried to persuaded Hotaru into not embarrassing himself.

At the end Ruka stood in front of a now clean pot cutting vegetables and adding spices to the pot while Hotaru took pictures of him from all angles in his now pink apron with bunny prints and bunny ears, not to forget the little blush that was seen on his face. Maybe he did like the attention Hotaru offered…

"Oh!" I looked up from the magazine I was reading and stared at Ruka. "My cousin is coming over in a bit," he said as he looked at Hotaru.

"He came over?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, his parents were going on a trip so he is staying over for the month."

I hummed and continued reading my magazine. I tried really hard to concentrate on what I was reading but a gray hair dude with bright green eyes and a cocky smirk kept jumping into my reading time.

Annoyed at my thoughts I slam the magazine closed and walked to the living room.

Just as I sat on the couch, the doorbell rang; too comfortable to stand up, I waited for Hotaru or Ruka to come and open the door.

-ding-

I yawned as I turned the TV on to the weather channel.

-ding-

I looked up and waited for either of them to come open the door.

-diiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-

"Hotaru?" My response was a small almost inaudible moan and in an instant I was up on my feet and walking to the door. I opened the door without looking up. "Uh… they are in the kitchen?" and continued walking out and into the street. I am so not hearing what I heard at my house again…

* * *

I walked hurriedly to Ai's house. I was NOT going to my house yet and I was NOT returning to Hotaru's… who knows what that poor kid had to witness with his eyes…

"Ai!" I yelled as I reached her porch. I really hope she's here…

"Aoi?" I looked behind me and saw Ai holding a grocery bag in one hand and her little brother on the other. 'Great Timing'

"Let me help you," I told her as I took the grocery bag from her.

"What are you doing here?" I shivered at the thoughts of why I wasn't at my house or Hotaru's.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

She laughed at my face and nodded. I saw her look behind me, confused, and then she grinned and open her door. "Unbelievable."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

She put her baby brother on the floor and took the grocery bag from me. "Have you had some soup yet?"

I frowned. "No…"

"Then maybe it was a good thing that I told you not to eat any this week."

I looked at her confused and she pointed behind me. Following her finger, I looked behind me to the street across from her house. There, standing a few feet from the border of the pavement, stood the gray hair dude that was so freaking annoying and he was staring right at me with a small smirk on his face.

I heard Ai laugh at my face but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He had grown, that was for sure, but his eyes, those beautiful green eyes, still held the same amused expression they had when we met.

Taking a deep breath, I turned back to Ai and asked, "Am I dreaming or is there a hot gray haired guy with green shiny eyes staring at me?"

Ai stared at me, bit her lip and smiled. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllll~"

"I didn't know you considered me hot," a low husky voice said behind me. With wide eyes, I stared at Ai as she smirked at me.

"Uh… Do I know you?" I squeaked as I turned around.

He chuckled as he bent a bit forward and whispered, "You better have not forgotten me, Aoi-chan."

I blushed heavily as I felt goose bumps all over. "Uh…"

"I honestly was shocked to see you coming out of Ruka's girlfriend's house, and you didn't even look at me. That kind of hurts…"

"You're Ruka's cousin?" I gaped as I stared at his shiny eyes.

He nodded and smiled. "It's been three years since we last met, Aoi-chan."

I blushed. "You were counting?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You weren't?"

Just then, Ai decided to open her big mouth. "Who are you kidding, Aoi! You've been obsessed with soup ever since you met him! And we became friends because I reminded you of him!"

I blushed really bad as I glared at her. He laughed and looked at me. "Is that so?"

"…"

"You haven't even said anything nice to me," he muttered as he bent over closer. "Don't tell me you didn't miss me."

"I barely know you."

"Don't you, now?"

I closed my eyes and smile. "Maybe so."

"Hmmm… So you became obsessed over soup?" he asked as he stared at me.

"I'm not obsessed over soup!"

"That's right" he said. I stared at him questioningly. "You were obsessed with me, isn't that worse?"

I blushed and looked the other way. "Who knows?"

"I know." I looked at him confused. "After all, I obsessed over you, didn't I?"

My eyes widened as I stared at his serious yet amused face. "You what?"

* * *

I dont know... I kind of like it but it was so short! . hate short fics but couldnt come up with anything so... I hope you liked it I HOPE RIN LIKED IT! Happy Birthday Rin!

For all of you who know her and/or want to congratulate her on her b-day her penname is** rukaru-romance . passion**

Is my first time trying to do an Aoi/Youichi fic so i hope it turn kind of ok... anyways thnx for reading! Let me know what you thought of it xD


End file.
